<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demigods, Mortals And Percabeth by WiseBoy7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505789">Demigods, Mortals And Percabeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseBoy7/pseuds/WiseBoy7'>WiseBoy7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, People meet Percabeth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, percabeth fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseBoy7/pseuds/WiseBoy7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been reading a lot of these 'People meet Percabeth' stories and I wasn't very impressed with them - so I decided to write one myself. No overdramatics or slutty teenagers. Just some good ol' Percabeth fluff. (Tags are subject to change.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Piper McLean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Demigods, Mortals and Percabeth.</p><p>Beware. People who have read this are reported to have gone blind from over-exposure to pure fluff. (That's a Kung Fu Panda reference.)</p><p>You have been warned.</p><p>I don't own Percy, even though I asked for it for three consecutive birthdays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Piper first met Annabeth, she didn't peg her to be the type of girl to have a boyfriend. Heck, Annabeth seemed to her as one of those girls who didn't even <em>need</em> a boyfriend. She was smart, pretty, a great fighter, a phenomenal strategist - she was basically everything that Piper wasn't.</p><p>Then she heard her siblings talk about 'Percabeth' and how they were the greatest couple in history, she tried to ask around for stories about Percy Jackson. The campers were usually unhelpful, because they were scared of being skewered by Annabeth. She heard some stories every now and then, but most of them were hard to believe. The guy was practically a living legend at camp.</p><p>When she actually met Percy, she was surprised. She had expected a huge guy with muscles the size of baseballs. The person in front of her was built like a swimmer - muscled, but lean. He had messy raven hair and sea-green eyes. He looked like he smiled a lot.</p><p>He didn't look like much. But as she got to know him, she was surprised again. She had expected him to be arrogant and a know-it-all. Percy was selfless with a happy-go-lucky attitude. He was cute, but not exactly her type. (She only liked blonde, blue-eyed sons of Jupiter.)</p><p>Piper had pegged them to be an awkward couple. She had expected lots of blushing and awkward hand holding.</p><p>She'd never been more wrong in her life.</p><p><em>Intense</em> was probably the right word to describe them. Ever since they had been reunited, they were always touching - in one way or another. Annabeth would hug Percy from behind often, and they would kiss a lot. <em>A lot.</em></p><p>Looking at them, she can tell why her siblings had said they were the greatest couple in history. They were cute together, but it wasn't just that. They balanced out each other perfectly. Percy was wild and fun and helped balance out Annabeth's personality perfectly. Annabeth was steady and realistic - which helped to balance Percy's wildness.</p><p>Percy was also a great boyfriend - making Annabeth feel better if she was sad, giving his jacket to her if she was cold. Sometimes she wondered why Jason couldn't be so open with her.</p><p>Their relationship wasn't perfect, but that was what made it real.</p><p>She liked to believe that her and Jason would be like that someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this one. I'm not too satisfied with it - I feel like Piper was a bit OOC.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos. </p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thalia Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE SHOUTOUT to NanouBlue, anniecj, Rdj_stark95, S_Djinni, Lostinherdiary, Lilialight, FollishLove, Artemis1314, ummmmmmmmmm_idk, Pixellite, and GroverUnderDaHood as well as the 9 guests who left kudos on this work. It means a lot to me.</p><p>Basically what the title says. Thalia meets Percabeth.</p><p>I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a hectic week for me.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia winced as she slammed her spear against another camper. She loved the satisfaction of winning Capture The Flag, but she didn't like beating up poor inexperienced campers.</p><p>As she fought, her mind drifted to Annabeth. They hadn't spoken much, mostly because the daughter of Athena was busy with 'something important'. She wondered how things were between her and Percy. The idiot was still too oblivious to notice that Annabeth had a ginormous crush on him for a <em>long</em> time. She was pretty disappointed that Percy hadn't asked her out already.</p><p>"I hate this place," her second-in-command, Phoebe, muttered.</p><p>"Hey, show some respect. This place has history." One of her Hunters, Jess, came running towards her.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It makes sense! They knew we were going to do a divide and conquer sort of thing, so they sent a group to intercept our offence, as another group charged on our defence."</p><p>"And how does that help me?"</p><p>Phoebe rolled her eyes. "They're going for the flag! You have to help the defences to keep the flag out of enemy arms. We have things under control here. Hurry and help the defences."</p><p>Thalia nodded, sprinting towards their base. What she saw made her blood boil.</p><p>Percy Jackson was sprinting for the river.</p><p>With their flag.</p><p>The only thing that made her angrier was that he was almost there.</p><p>With a cry, she ran, jumping over rocks and roots. He could not win. He wasn't <em>allowed</em> to win.</p><p>She slowly gained on him until she was two feet of him when he was arriving at the river's edge.</p><p>In a last-ditch attempt, she tackled him midair, attempting to pull him back, but she had too much momentum on her side. They landed hard on the opposing side.</p><p>Percy yelled out in joy at his luck and got up beside her. Campers surrounded him, cheering as he raised his flag in victory. The flag shimmered and changed into a bright orange with a pegasus galloping across.</p><p>She scowled. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.</p><p>Annabeth pushed her way to the front, grinning from ear to ear. "Good job, Seaweed Brain."</p><p>The next thing she did shocked the crap out of Thalia.</p><p>Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>What surprised her even more was the fact that the other campers went about their own business, like this wasn't anything new. She gaped at them.</p><p>She had been pretty sure that the world would end before Percy asked Annabeth out. But she realized that she had been waiting for it. She had been the one of the first ones to find out about Annabeth's crush on Percy. She had also bet on when the thickheaded idiots would get together.</p><p>"It's about time!" she said, clapping her hand on Percy's shoulder. He broke away from Annabeth, blushing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know," she said, feigning thought. "Just the fact that I had to wait for <em>two</em> <em>years </em>for you two to get together?"</p><p>They exchanged a look. "What?"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, we're dating, Thalia. It happened."</p><p>"Good." She punched Percy's shoulder. "You'd better not hurt her."</p><p>"Okay, okay." He rubbed his shoulder. "The point would've gotten through without the punch."</p><p>"Eh, I just like punching people."</p><p>He chuckled. "Yeah, you do."</p><p>She <em>totally</em> knew they were going to get together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you guys liked that. Should I do more fics like this?</p><p>If you got the 'shocked' pun, you'e amazing.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm publishing more as penance for my laziness earlier.</p><p>This is more of a different approach towards this fic.</p><p>Comment if I should do more like this.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eros had grown bitter over the years</p><p>He had grown to hate what he stood for. As time went on, more and more couples fell apart, grew to despise each other. Divorce, seperation, annulments, break-ups - they were growing more common than new relationships, marriage, anniversaries and true love.</p><p>Because true love couldn't possibly be <em>this</em> - cheating, depression, crying.</p><p>The gods themselves were a prime example. Zeus cheated every chance he could, Poseidon had stopped loving Amphritite centuries ago, and Aphrodite - who was supposed to be the symbol of love and faith - was the worst of them all. She cheated on every possible moment and Eros had grown to hate her for it.</p><p>As the incarnation of love itself, he knew that he was cruel. His counterpart, Death, was kinder that him. Love was so cruel sometimes that you would wish for something as sweet as Death to end the heart-tearing pain.</p><p>It wasn't his duty to tear couples apart - Hera and Aphrodite did that. He was only responsible for making people fall in love. Some couples made it towards their ends together and died together - but most of the time, they fell apart. It happened so often that Eros had almost stopped believing in what he stood for decades ago.</p><p>The only reason he hadn't given up completely was the latest generation of demigods. To be more specific - the daughter of wisdom and the son of the sea. Annabeth and Percy.</p><p>Eros had observed Annabeth ever since she had come to Camp Half-Blood. She used to like the traitor son of Hermes - Luke - but the reason he hadn't let his arrow fly was because he knew that she wasn't truly in love with him. When Percy came along, Eros was surprised - Annabeth hated him at first, then slowly warmed up to him. As they survived the Thrill Ride of Love, Eros made a decision and let his arrow fly.</p><p>Percy was a bit more difficult. The boy was so oblivious - too ignorant to notice the way Annabeth looked at him. So, he possesed the manticore and told him to carry her off.</p><p>Eros watched as the boy took ridiculous risks to save her. As Percy was visited by Aphrodite, he let another arrow fly.</p><p>As Percy refused immortality, his respect for a demigod had never been higher. He knew that living forever, having powers wasn't everything. The boy knew that accepting immortality meant losing everyone he loved. Eros respected that.</p><p>As he watched the two get closer, and finally get together, he realized that even without his arrows, Percy and Annabeth would have fallen for each other. They were one of the few couples he still counted on to make it. After all the couples he had seen, he finally had hope.</p><p>He would love to meet them in person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you guys liked that. I enjoyed writing this.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate long author's notes too, so I'll keep this short.</p><p>First off, I want to thank everyone for all the support. It means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing.</p><p>HUGE SHOUTOUT to HazelMistwood, CrazyFool65, FollishLove and heysam for bookmarking this work.</p><p>Another HUGE SHOUTOUT to , onyxalf26, kfc_chickenyo, bythegraceandglory, Artemis1314, Fredipau99, MariOrlandini, Dayis22 as well as the 17 guests who left kudos my other fic - All My Favourite Percabeth Moments. Those who haven't read that yet, please go check it out.</p><p>Also, I'm always open to prompts. So feel free to send in your prompts, however silly they are.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p><p></p><div class="header module">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sally Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is dedicated to mfernandas, who requested this chapter. </p><p>HUGE SHOUTOUT to everyone who have sent kudos and commented on my work. I really appreciate it.</p><p>Basically what the title says. Sally meets Percabeth.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing anybody ever learned about Sally was that she loved her son more than anything else in the world.</p><p>If you met her at the supermarket, you would hear her muttering about what foods Percy liked. If you were friendly enough to start a conversation with her, you would learn about her son's eating habits. If you read her books, you would know hat most of them are inspired by her son. Some books even featured him as the lead character - with a different name, of course.</p><p>Yes, Percy Jackson was the most dominant person in Sally's life.</p><p>She carried pictures - pictures of him, his first steps, his first day of school and later, ones where he was older. Stuffing his face with cookies, sticking his tongue out at her.</p><p>Yes, Percy had grown to define her. As a mother, you would know. Your child ruled your life. Your first thought would be about them. You were second to consider.</p><p>It didn't help that Percy was a demigod child of the Big Three. His early years had filled her with worry. She would leave him for a moment - just a moment - and find him in some sort of trouble. She remembered the day when she had left him at daycare, only to find him playing with a dead snake. She had freaked out.</p><p>She realized at that point that these 'incidents' would only get worse. So she made a decision and married Gabe Ugliano.</p><p>It was one of the worst decisions of her life.</p><p>She had known that Gabe was repulsive. That was the reason she married him - to mask Percy's scent. What she hadn't known, however, was that Gabe was abusive.</p><p>It started small. He would push Percy and her around a little. That slowly evolved into full-on hitting and drunken rage.</p><p>Then Percy had given her Medusa's head. As she turned Gabe to stone, she realized that Percy's life was no longer in her hands.</p><p>Watching him grow up was one of the best and worst things she had experienced. Best because there was no better thing than watching one's children grow up - it was a great experience. Worst because as he grew older, his scent would become stronger and he would have to go on deadlier quests.</p><p>Then she had met Annabeth.</p><p>It was clear as crystal that Percy liked her. He would go on and on about how smart she was and how brave she was, without noticing Sally's mouth quirking into a smile.</p><p>Annabeth was probably the most intriguing teenager she had ever met. The girl was really smart and down-to-earth - if anyone could keep Percy safe, she could.</p><p>It was also clear that she liked him. She would call him an idiot with fondness in her voice, and would look positively murderous when someone tried to hit on him.</p><p>It annoyed her to no end that he was too oblivious to notice how she looked at him.</p><p>So when they started dating, she was overjoyed. Annabeth was someone who she trusted, liked. She was like a daughter to Sally.</p><p>What also surprised her was how strong a couple they both were. They were always open to each other and kept nothing from each other. She found herself looking at them as an example of how a good couple should be.</p><p>She normally would have scoffed at any other high-school couple claiming to be in love. But Percy and Annabeth <em>were</em> in love. You didn't have to be a child of a love god to see that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was decent, I guess. Comment if I should do more 'parents meeting Percabeth' fics.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Luke Castellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE SHOUTOUT to everyone for all the support. It encourages me to write more.</p><p>This is probably really bad 'coz I had to force myself to write. Hey, I tried. \(._.)/</p><p>Also, sorry for not updating sooner. I know, I know, I'm a lousy human being.</p><p>Enjoy! (Hopefully).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke regretted a lot of things from when he was alive.</p><p>He regretted being the cause of <em>so</em> <em>many</em> deaths in the second Titan War. Regretted manipulating and twisting so many demigods's minds to join Kronos, without realizing he was being manipulated as well.</p><p>The only reason he had joined Kronos was that he had promised to bring Thalia back. And he did, but Thalia now hated him. That hurt more than anything else.</p><p>He regretted not being a better older brother to Annabeth. Instead of setting a good example, he had used her and thrown her away, like she had no feelings. As Thalia kicked him off the cliff, he knew that he had lost the only family he had ever known or had.</p><p>He regretted not trying to see things from Hermes's perspective. His dad had done what he could to make things easy for him.</p><p>He felt like he had failed on every account.</p><p>He was surprised that he went to Elysium, for the amount of unforgivable things he had done. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been sentenced to eternal punishment.</p><p>The only thing that he did not regret was sacrificing his life. Towards his end, he had done a good deed. He could only hope that his sacrifice would make things easier for the others.</p><p>As a spirit, he would be allowed in the world of the living for little bits of time. He liked to check on Annabeth and Thalia during these times. Thalia seemed happy - leading the Hunt suited her. Looking at her kill rare monsters, charge into battle - it made Luke feel hollow and happy at the same time.</p><p>Annabeth was the happiest, however.</p><p>She was dating Percy now, and she was always in a better mood around him. Percy could calm her like no one else could - something he had never seen before. Annabeth would spend many lazy afternoons with him, kissing and cuddling. Their cuteness increased the hollowness in him - he could never have that.</p><p>When they had fallen into Tartarus, Luke felt familiar emotions rise in him - rage and bitterness. Those two had already been through so much. It was so unfair that they had to go through more.</p><p>The last time Luke had visited the mortal world, Annabeth was getting engaged to Percy. He felt happy for her. She deserved it.</p><p>She deserved to be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how good/bad this was. </p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Calypso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just felt like doing a Calypso POV today.</p><p>Thank you guys so much for 75 kudos. I really appreciate it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fates were incredibly cruel.</p><p>They knew that one-sided love was worse that death. They knew death was a mercy compared to heartbreak. They knew that love was cruel.</p><p>She tried her damnedest not to fall in love with her 'guests'. She tried <em>so</em> <em>hard</em> not to fall for them, because she knew they would not love her back.</p><p>And yet she kept falling in love again and again, only to end in heartbreak.</p><p>She sometimes wondered what she did to deserve such cruelty. She had only supported her kin in the war, simply because they were <em>kin</em>. Her relatives were punished simply because they were on the losing side.</p><p>She got news of the outside world sometimes, in the form of dreams or the occasional Iris Message. She sometimes saw her kin, trapped in Tartarus. She then knew that her punishment was a mercy compared to the others.</p><p>When Percy Jackson landed on her island, she didn't know what to think. She again tried her best to not fall for him, though she knew it was futile. He talked in his sleep - about his friends, his mother. He seemed to love all of them very much.</p><p>When he awoke, she was struck by him. He was very different from the heroes she had earlier met. He had something about him that intrigued her - she had sensed some darkness in him as she had healed him - and yet he didn't let that get to him. He laughed often - his laugh enchanted her. His laugh was never fake - he either laughed or didn't laugh. He always laughed deeply.</p><p>And his eyes - they were miniature seas. Those swirling orbs were always full of cheerfulness.</p><p>So, Calypso fell for him.</p><p>He was one of the few heroes who took the care to know her better. She felt herself opening up to him, explaining her curse.</p><p>Then when Percy left, she understood. He was the child of the prophesy. He had to go.</p><p>Then she met Annabeth.</p><p>She didn't meet Annabeth physically, but she got dreams of her. Her laughing as she chased Percy around, him tackling her to the ground, laughing. Her heart contracted at their happiness.</p><p>After few more of these dreams, she finally snapped. She summoned her magic and cursed Annabeth.</p><p>She felt no satisfaction in cursing the mortal girl.</p><p>Then when she got to know that the two had fallen into Tartarus, guilt bubbled up in volumes. She felt guilty that she cursed Annabeth, because the girl had done nothing to deserve her wrath.</p><p>She still sometimes wondered how life would be if Percy had stayed, but she knew that Leo was her future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I didn't make Calypso sound too much like a love-crazed teenager.</p><p>Let me know what you liked/hated about this.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Another Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another author's note. Yay. (Don't worry, I'll keep this short.)</p><p>I don't know if you guys know this, but English isn't my first language. So, if you find any grammatical errors, feel free to point them out.</p><p>I also don't know where to take this fic from here. Should I do more demigods's perspectives or should I add in some mortals as well?</p><p>I'm trying to improve my writing, so please tell me which chapter you guys liked the most so I can write more fics like it.</p><p>Also, I think an introduction is overdue.</p><p>I'm Benedict, a.k.a. WiseBoy7. I'm 13.</p><p>Don't worry, I'll tell you more about myself in other author's notes.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Damasen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for going AWOL for five days. I've exams next week, so I couldn't update sooner.</p><p>This is dedicated to Anon, who requested this chapter. </p><p>Again, sorry for the delay.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damasen met Annabeth, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time.</p><p>Admiration.</p><p>He sometimes felt like immortality was a curse. He had given up trying to fight his destiny a long time ago. The drakon attacked him regularly. It was repetitive - fight, rest, fight. He felt like a caged bird, unable to spread his wings. The sun and stars felt like distant dreams.</p><p>When the girl had shown up with Iapetus and her half-dead beloved on his back, he didn't feel like healing him. He felt bitter - why should he heal a mortal, when he was suffering?</p><p>Then the girl had spoken up, goading him into healing the boy. The girl told him about herself and her story - how she ran away at age seven, fought Kronos and was now part of the seven demigods who were supposed to defeat Mother Gaia. He admired her resilience and her fighting spirit.</p><p>Then she had asked him to change his destiny, to keep fighting. He had scoffed and told her that he couldn't do anything, feeling surprisingly guilty as he saw her face drop. As he fought the drakon once more, he remembered her words. Slowly but surely, he gained its trust and rode on it to the battle.</p><p>Not a moment too soon.</p><p>The girl and her beloved were doing what they could, but he could see that it wasn't enough. Iapetus was doing his best to keep Tartarus at bay, but it was a feeble attempt. Tartarus swatted him aside like a pesky fly.</p><p>As he charged his father, he saw the demigods slowly fighting their way towards the Doors of Death. He fought with renewed vigour, charging Tartarus again and again, stabbing him, though he knew it was futile. As the girl and boy got into the doors, he stopped fighting.</p><p>He hoped that they would make it. They definitely deserved it.</p><p>He let Tartarus stab him with his talons. As he fell to his knees, he smiled. He had done what he could to ensure that they got away. He closed his eyes and let death claim him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was short. Hoped you liked it.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Emma Smith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! A mortal's POV!</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to Gowiththeflow, who requested this chapter.</p><p>HUGE SHOUTOUT to DisasterKiwi for reviewing every single chapter and making my day. </p><p>Enjoy! (Hopefully.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma was sorely tempted to knock some sense into Annabeth's thickheaded skull.</p><p>They had been good friends for a <em>really</em> long time. They had a lot in common - they both liked the same movies, books and TV shows. They shared a mutual interest for architecture and were both Greek mythology geeks.</p><p>When Annabeth had first mentioned Percy with a lovesick look on her face, she had teased the blonde relentlessly. Hey, that was what friends were for, right?</p><p>And then she met Percy.</p><p>She had been expecting a boy with Harry Potter glasses and messy hair. She had expected him to be as smart as Annabeth. Percy was built like a swimmer - lean and muscled. He had messy raven hair and sea-green eyes. It wasn't that Percy was dumb - he was just less smarter than her.</p><p>They were polar opposites, literally. And yet they just <em>worked</em>. She had heard that opposites attract, but she hadn't believed it until she met them.</p><p>When she found out they weren't dating, she was baffled. They were practically attached at the hip and acted like a married couple already. Percy was so emotionally nearsighted he gave the term 'oblivious' a new meaning. It was so obvious that Annabeth liked him.</p><p>When she last saw the blonde, Emma had told her to ask Percy out, since it was clear that he wouldn't. Annabeth had blushed and told her to shut up.</p><p>And here they were, sitting in Starbucks, and the girl hadn't even asked Percy out.</p><p>"How's Percy? I have lots of teasing to catch up on."</p><p>"What a friend." </p><p>"Seriously, how was your summer?"</p><p>Annabeth smiled. "It was intense. Also probably the best summer ever."</p><p>"Ask Percy out yet?"</p><p>To her surprise, she didn't even blush. Her smile widened. "Actually, -"</p><p>Someone came to their table. Annabeth looked up and smiled even wider. "Percy!"</p><p>Emma realized with a jolt that it was Percy. He had grown a few inches taller and his jawline had become more defined. When he smiled, she could see why Annabeth had fallen for him.</p><p>Percy sat down next to her. "Hey, Wise Girl."</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Just wanted to see you."</p><p>The blonde grinned from ear to ear as she pulled him towards her and kissed him.</p><p>Emma's jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes widened. So that was why she had been so happy!</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>They broke apart. Annabeth blushed as she said, "What?"</p><p>"I've been telling you to ask him out since last summer! You guys took so long to get together that I almost gave up on you."</p><p>She blushed and put her head in her hands. "Emma!"</p><p>They had finally gotten together. <em>Finally</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this. Let me know how good/bad this was. Should I do more like this?</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Poseidon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you guys liked the Eros chapter so much, I decided to add more gods's perspectives.</p><p>So, here you go!</p><p>I'm overwhelmed with the amount of support this fic is getting. A hundred thirty three kudos!? That's amazing!</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being immortal sometimes felt like a curse.</p><p>Being immortal meant that you could offer almost no help to your children. Being immortal meant that you would fall in love again and again and again, only to see them grow old and die. Being immortal meant you were helpless to watch your children die at the hand of monsters. It also meant seeing your child grow bitter towards you.</p><p>It was at times like this that Poseidon felt like mortals were lucky. They didn't have to go through centuries's worth of love and heartbreak, or outliving their children.</p><p>So, when Poseidon sired Percy, he felt dread. He had broken the pact. The child would be killed because of his scent, or worse, killed by Zeus. He had asked Sally to come with him to his kingdom, but she had refused, saying she wanted to live her life. It was one of the things he admired about Sally.</p><p>Watching the boy grow up was like torture. He knew, sooner or later, that Percy would die. He already was attracting lots of monsters.</p><p>He didn't expect Sally to marry the most repulsive human ever. His stink put the Hudson River to shame.</p><p>It made sense, he realized. Gabe's scent would mask Percy's scent, keeping him safe.</p><p>When the human started abusing Sally and Percy, it took all his willpower not to kill him. He wanted <em>so</em> <em>badly</em> to storm out of Olympus and torture the human slowly.</p><p>Then Percy had gone to Camp Half-Blood and his first quest. He had defeated Medusa and helped his mother turn the human to stone.</p><p>Poseidon knew Percy resented him, and it hurt more that ever. He wanted to shield him from all the dangers of the world, but the Ancient Laws wouldn't allow it. All he could do was watch from the sidelines.</p><p>Percy went on more and more dangerous quests, proving his bravery again and again. The boy was the bravest half-blood he had met. The boy was a survivor. He would make it.</p><p>So when he met Annabeth, he didn't trust her. He didn't put it past her to break his son's heart. When she saved his life again and again, he grudgingly admitted that the girl had good intentions. She wouldn't break his heart.</p><p>Then Percy had defeated Kronos. When Zeus had offered him immortality, he had taken one look at Annabeth and refused.</p><p>Poseidon had never been prouder. His son knew that immortality didn't mean happiness. He even managed to change his relatives's minds.</p><p>He was peering into an Iris Message. "Show me Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."</p><p>What he saw both warmed his heart and broke it at the same time.</p><p>Percy and Annabeth were in his cabin, cuddling. She said something and he laughed.</p><p>Poseidon smiled sadly as he swiped his hand across the Iris Message, Sally's sparkling blue eyes hovering in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it. It was pretty fun to write.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clary Fray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A TMI crossover, 'coz why not?</p><p>I got a hundred and fifty kudos hbguknvskhjigln.</p><p>Ahem. Sorry, just got excited.</p><p>I know Clary is a Fairchild, but I like the 'Fray' surname better, because it's a combination of 'Gray' and 'Fairchild'.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clary stared at the alley, the Awareness Rune tingling on her wrist. The wind blew her fiery hair off her shoulders as she squinted into the dark. Her grip on the handle of her seraph blade tightened as Jace appeared on her shoulder, his footsteps soundless.</p><p>"Clary," he began. "We've been waiting for half an hour. My Sensor hasn't picked up anything yet."</p><p>"But Magnus' map had detected a flare! We can't just leave!"</p><p>Jace turned. "What do you guys think?"</p><p>A few hours back, Magnus' map of dark magic had detected a flare near Long Island Sound, so the Institute had sent Jace and Clary to investigate. Magnus had insisted on coming too, and so Alec had decided to tag along. Simon, newly a Shadowhunter, and Isabelle, also came.</p><p>Alec said, "I say we wait for a few minutes. If the Sensor doesn't pickup any demon activity, we can leave."</p><p>The others muttered assent. Alec's eyes widened as the Sensor buzzed violently. </p><p>A cold streak of excitement shot down Clary's spine as she whirled around and drew her seraph blade. Heavy footsteps shook the ground as a huge man thundered towards them. As he got closer, Clary realized that he had a bull's head.</p><p>"By the Angel," Jace breathed. "Is that a <em>Minotaur</em>?"</p><p>On hearing its name, the Minotaur turned.</p><p>With a wet <em>thwack</em>, an arrow sprouted from the beast's chest. It screamed in agony and pulled the shaft out, charging as they scattered.</p><p>The alley flooded with light as they named their blades. Blue fire danced on Magnus' fingertips. The six were pretty intimidating, but the beast seemed unaffected by their blades. It charged again and again, forcing them to scatter. Clary and Jace exchanged worried looks - they were tiring. With a roar, it charged, catching Alec off guard as he hit his head with a sickening <em>conk</em>.</p><p>"Alec!" Magnus shouted.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Clary turned. Two old teens stood in the shadows, holding bronze weapons. They looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, with orange shirts emblazoned with the letters CHB. </p><p>"Stay out of our way!" the girl yelled as they charged the Minotaur. They fought like a well-oiled machine, dodging swipes, scattering, cutting off its horns. With a final stab, the Minotaur exploded into dust, instead of bleeding ichor.</p><p>"I swear," the boy muttered, shaking his disheveled hair. "If I come across one more monster, I'm going to..."</p><p>"Who are you?" Jace asked, cutting him off.</p><p><em>Very subtle, Jace</em>, Clary thought. "What he means to say is, what are your names? We came here because we were tipped off about demon activity near this place. You two obviously know this."</p><p>The boy turned to her, his shockingly green eyes kind. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. You guys are clearly not demigods, so <em>what</em> are you?"</p><p>
  <em>Demigods?</em>
</p><p>"Demigods?" Magnus asked, voicing her thoughts. "I met one of you in the eighteen hundreds. A son of Aphrodite, I think. I thought the blood of the gods had died out."</p><p>"But demigods don't exist," Simon said.</p><p>"Believe me, we used to think so too. You know that we have godly blood in our veins. Question is, <em>what runs through yours?</em>" Percy repeated.</p><p>Isabelle's onyx eyes hardened. "That's none of your -"</p><p>"We owe them an explanation, Izzy," Clary said. "They saved our lives."</p><p>"The Clave," Alec said, rubbing the back of his head. "Izzy's right. It is against the Law to reveal our origins."</p><p>Annabeth's gray eyes flared with frustration. Clary sucked in a breath. That glare could stop a bull in its path. "Don't you think we're breaking <em>our</em> law by telling us who we are? We deserve an explanation."</p><p>Percy smiled lightly as he took her hand, calming the blonde down a little. Not much scared her since the Dark War, but Annabeth was undeniably scary.</p><p>"I guess we could tell them." Jace sounded almost bored.</p><p>Isabelle and Alec still looked unsure, but they remained silent.</p><p>"We're Nephilim," Alec said after a moment of silence. "Part human, part angel. Except for Magnus, who's a warlock."</p><p>Percy nodded, not even looking surprised. "Our mentor Chiron would like to meet you. Will you come with us?"</p><p>Clary hesitated and turned to Jace.</p><p>"I don't know if we can trust them," he said after a pause. "They saved us, but that doesn't mean we can just trust them."</p><p>"Yeah," Simon agreed.</p><p>Magnus frowned. "I don't think they mean any harm. If they did, they would have let us die at the hand of that beast."</p><p>After a moment, Clary made up her mind. "I'm going."</p><p>Everyone stopped arguing. Jace looked incredulous.</p><p>"This isn't a good idea." Alec said quietly.</p><p>"They saved out lives!"</p><p>"That doesn't make them trustworthy!"</p><p>Percy and Annabeth seemed to be arguing too. Curiosity piqued, Clary pasted on a heightened awareness rune. Their voices came into focus.</p><p>"... they might not be good people!" Annabeth's gray eyes were sharp.</p><p>Percy sighed, "Wise Girl, Chiron would want to know about them. Besides, they would be outnumbered. They have weapons and training, but so do we."</p><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea."</p><p>"Trust me."</p><p>Annabeth pursed her lips and nodded. Percy bent down and met her lips with his. It was short-lived, but the love and passion was evident. They were normal people too, like Jace and her.</p><p>She turned to her friends, indignant. Isabelle and Magnus were in league with Clary, but Alec and Jace insisted that something was off. Simon was neutral.</p><p>Magnus took Alec's hand, trying to reason with him. "They look dangerous, but their sole purpose is to survive. They're not born knowing who they are. When I spoke with the boy I mentioned way back, he had told me about some camp they go to. It keeps them safe, apparently. Most of them die before adulthood."</p><p>Clary could relate to that. She too had been thrust into a world she hadn't known of. </p><p>I'm going," she repeated. "Even if you're not coming."</p><p>Jace and Alec reluctantly agreed. Clary turned to the demigods. "Take us there."</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Tired and sore, Clary sat at the Poseidon table with her friends. Jace was in the infirmary, grumbling, groaning and openly declaring war on lava walls. The idiot had tried to climb a <em>lava wall</em>, only to end up two broken ribs, a fractured arm and severely wounded pride.</p><p>Clary watched Percy and Annabeth bemusedly as she ate. They were bickering over how blue food was the best. She had heard of their adventures - they had been in two wars and had endured <em>literal hell.</em> If anything, it had only strengthened their relationship.</p><p>They were unashamedly and passionately in love. </p><p>She hoped that Jace and her were like that too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but it was a ton of fun to write.</p><p>Should I do more crossovers?</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jason Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm not dead. I'm back.</p><p>Really sorry for the huge break that I took. Eighth grade exams are a biznatch.</p><p>If my writing sucks, I'm sorry. I'm a bit rusty.</p><p>So, Jason's POV. Jealous Jason, but not in the way you would expect.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason met Percy Jackson, he felt...</p><p>Nonplussed.</p><p>The guy was wearing a praetor's toga - <em>his</em> praetor's toga, Jason realized with some envy - although he looked out of place wearing it. Jason could easily imagine him on a skateboard, skating down a ramp and doing flips. The praetor's toga looked as out of place as a goat among a flock of sheep.</p><p>He gave off of an aura of... <em>laziness</em>, even though his posture was stiff and tense. Jason could read him like a book. His face was filled with longing and a hint of apprehension, like he wanted to run across but was afraid of what he would find. When Annabeth appeared next to him, his face went pale and a thousand emotions seemed to flicker across his face, each one disappearing as fast as they appeared. Next to him, Annabeth was white as a sheet.</p><p>He should have known what was going to happen next.</p><p>Annabeth and Percy Jackson both rushed towards each other, locking lips. Jason was astonished at the open display of affection. Annabeth was always in control of her emotions, keeping a cool, composed exterior at all times. He had never seen her so <em>openly</em> show emotion before.</p><p>And then she judo-flipped him, causing an uproar among the Romans. Many of them started to charge, but Reyna ordered them to stand down.</p><p>Jason thought Annabeth had made a big mistake, but faltered when he saw the pain on her face. Her cool facade was cracking. She had Percy Jackson pinned down with her arm on his neck. If he were in the latter's shoes, he would be quaking in his boots. Annabeth could be scarier than a Titan when she was angry.</p><p>So when he laughed, Jason was convinced that he was insane. The great leader of the Greeks was insane.</p><p>"Consider me warned," he had reassured her. "I missed you, too."</p><p>With those simple words, the blonde had smiled, dusted herself off and helped him up. Jason couldn't help but gape. Next to him, Piper and Leo wore similar expressions.</p><p>He cleared his throat as he said "So, yeah... it's good to be back."</p><p>Some laughs rang out, but no one welcomed him back. For the first time, he felt unsure about being back.</p><p>Percy Jackson quickly became friends with the entire group. An odd feeling would worm it's way into his stomach whenever he saw his friends talking or laughing with him. Jason couldn't understand what was so great about him.</p><p>And he was almost always late to meetings, making Annabeth late as well. The guy was <em>three minutes</em> late - a <em>hundred and eighty</em> seconds late - for one such meeting. Yet he acted like nothing was wrong, sauntering in like he owned the place. It seemed so... <em>arrogant</em>.</p><p>So when Percy Jackson approached him later that evening, he scowled. "What do you want?"</p><p>He looked taken aback. "Dude, what's with the hostility? I don't know what I did to offend you, but you've been scowling at me ever since the meeting."</p><p>Jason realized that he wasn't being fair. Percy Jackson was a Greek, after all. Greeks were less serious about rules. He composed himself. "What's up?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask..." he swallowed. "I wanted to ask how Annabeth was when I was gone."</p><p>"Oh." That wasn't what he had been expecting. "I don't know much about how she was before you disappeared, but she rarely laughed. She was almost always busy trying to find you. She forgot to eat often. She was cold and angry towards me when we first met."</p><p>He grew paler with each word. "Oh gods... I did this," he whispered.</p><p>It was Jason's turn to be surprised. "Uh... how is this your fault?"</p><p>"I left her. I could've done something..."</p><p>He felt the need to comfort him. "That wasn't your fault. Juno took you, right? You didn't have control over that."</p><p>He still looked miserable.</p><p>"You know, you're not half bad, Jackson."</p><p>Percy smiled sadly. "You're not bad too, Grace."</p><p>So the next day, when he was late yet again, Jason grinned. Percy was almost always late and had the attention span of a gnat, but Jason found that he couldn't hold that against him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go! Comment on what you liked/hated about this.</p><p>As always, read, comment, send kudos.</p><p>Peace out,</p><p>Benedict :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>